Who's Your Daddy
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: It was lust at first sight. Yaoi!


**A/N: hey ZacksmexyFair here. I am back for the most part, but I won't go into detail about all the shit that has happened. I will continue writing, but only one shots when I have the time. Thank you all for the support and those who have adopted my stories.**

* * *

**Whose Your Daddy**

The squeak of a door had Fugaku wince as he slowly and silently entered a room he had not once been in until about a month ago since his new gardener had moved in a few years ago. He closed the door as it gave another squeak, making him wince once again. Luckily, the man that laid in the bed underneath the window was a heavy sleeper; a sexy heavy sleeper at that. The sleeping man, who was in nothing but his bikini style men's underwear, laid on his stomach with the comforter pushed off onto the floor. The window was wide open to let in the cool night air, but it proved hopeless as it was still quite hot; even with the large box fan blowing at high speed in the corner.

Fugaku's bare feet padded quietly on the wood floor of the bed room as he made his way to the desk that sat beside the bed, rolling out the chair to sit down. He watched the sleeping in front of him for a moment, his hands itching to touch the smooth and tanned skin. He had done this for a month now; watching the man sleep for hours on end, sometimes until morning. Fugaku was infatuated with this man; was ever since he laid eyes on the tanned god.

He loved the blond hair that rivaled the sunflowers that grew around his home and those blue eyes that were like no other. And that smile with those perfectly white and straight teeth. He had longed to hold that man, make love to him ever since he walked through the front door of his mansion like house. But alas, Fugaku was married at the time, to a woman that was forced upon him and both couldn't say no and he honored her by not sleeping with another, though he couldn't say the same for her.

However, she finally left him for another last year, the divorce finally finalized since yesterday. He was quite... happy, one would say. Now he could sleep with whoever he wanted without his parent's disapproval since the company now belonged to him. Now he was allowed to have the man who worked hard on keeping his garden and lawn pristine, sometimes doing it with his shirt off like he did today, showing off those well developed muscles.

His name was Minato Namikaze. He was 33 years old, two years younger than Fugaku Uchiha, and had a ten year old son while Fugaku had two boys; the first born 14 and second 11. Minato's wife Kushina left him just before she gave birth to Naruto, winning custody over him before she died from leukemia five years ago, a year before he moved in with the Uchiha and became his gardener. Naruto was the blond man's son's name and he was replica of his father, just much younger. Sasuke, Fugaku's second son, and Naruto became fast friends after a couple months of ridiculous fighting while Itachi, his first, lived with his wife.

Now, he was going to molest the sleeping man whether he liked it or not. Usually Fugaku would plan first before acting, but he was about go insane with the desire he had for Minato and it had all coherent thought fly out the window without even saying good bye or leaving a note. Running a sweaty hand through his dark brown locks of hair, he got up and stripped out of his briefs and wife beater. Dark eyes roamed down the tanned back before settling on the nicely shaped rump that was hidden in those lecherous pair of neon blue underwear.

He walked over to the other side of the bed to open the night stand drawer, smirking when he saw a bottle of baby oil and grabbed it, sitting it aside for later. Fugaku then sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand down the smooth yet hard back, settling it on a round cheek. He gave a small squeeze before running his hand back up and over a wide shoulder that was littered with fading zit scars to lightly touch the sleeping man's smooth cheek. Fugaku was only going to touch him tonight, but after seeing the oil and feeling the tanned skin, he couldn't help but want more.

With skillful fingers, he slowly slid off the blond's underwear after moving his legs closer together to make it easier to take them off. The brunette licked his lips at the sight, placing his hands on the delicious plump flesh and squeezed them before spreading them. He almost groaned when Minato's pink entrance was revealed, making his dick twitch. Licking his lips once more, he bent down and ran his tongue over the tight ring of muscles, tasting sweat and a little bit of soap.

He glanced up and saw that Minato had not woken up or even twitched in his sleep. With a smirk, he circled his tongue around the tight pink flesh for a few moments before dipping his tongue into the blond's opening. The younger man did not move or show any signs of waking up, nor make any sounds of enjoyment; he was dead to the world. This was perfect in Fugaku's case; he could fuck the blond without the other knowing.

Pulling back, he grabbed the baby oil and lathered his fingers with it. He circled his index finger against Minato's entrance before pushing it in easily. He quickly added another one and began the process of stretching the blond, his length twitching with joy. After a few moments, he added a third. Fugaku took his time, loving the way Minato sucked his fingers in.

It took several minutes before the brunette decided the blond was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and poured plenty of lube over his thick hardness. Grabbing the base of his dick to hold himself steady, Fugaku pressed the crown of his length against the blond's opening. He groaned at the tightness and heat that surrounded his tip and continued to push forward when he felt no resistance.

The blond still did not show any signs of waking up.

Fully seated inside the younger man, Fugaku let out a deep breath as he tried to remain in control and not pound into the man ruthlessly. Even though he slid in quite easily, he knew that this was the blond's first time; Kushina was the only person he had ever slept with. Minato mentioned once that he never slept with anyone other than Kushina, saying he was too busy taking care of Naruto now that his wife was gone. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Fugaku focused on the task before him.

He pulled out half way, pushing back in slowly, hissing at the pleasure that tingled through his body. He knew that he was going to regret doing this once he could think clearly again, but it was pushed into the back of his mind thanks to the pleasure and lust running through his body. The slow pace continued as he closed his eyes, his hands placed on either side of Minato's body to hold himself up. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet, that is until he felt the other squeeze around him, making him gasp as his eyes opened and widened when he saw that Minato was beginning to wake.

"Shit," he cursed, but did not stop his thrusting as the blond came fully awake with a gasp. Minato tried to bring himself up onto his elbows, but Fugaku pushed him back down, making him look over his shoulder in surprise. The brunette pulled almost completely out before shoving back in, hitting the blond's prostate harshly, making him gasp.

"Fugaku, wha-ah! Fuck!" Minato moaned loudly as Fugaku continued to hit his pleasure spot. "What the hell!" The brunette continued to hold the blond down as he began to struggle, though it seemed like Minato was barely using any strength and stopped after a few moments. The older man raised an eyebrow in confusion; Minato was a man who if he really didn't want something, he would fight with all his strength not to have it. Fugaku tried not to get his hopes up in thinking that Minato might want this too.

Fugaku's thrusting picked back up again, making sure to hit the other's prostate as he continued. He smirked as Minato tried to glare over his shoulder, but the glare faltered when Fugaku gave a very particular sharp snap of his hips that had the younger man gasp harshly as his eyes glazed over with lust. The brunette gave another sharp thrust, liking the way Minato's rounded globes jiggled, before pulling out and turned the blond onto his back. He pushed the younger man's legs up and as far apart as they could go before pushing back in with one quick thrust, making Minato moan a curse.

Minato's eyes closed as he thrust his head back against the bed sheets, mouth opening wide to let out streams of gasps, moans, and groans, hands clutching Fugaku's wrists. The constant harsh thrusts against his prostate felt so good that it was beginning to hurt; the brunette could see it in the blond's face. With a sigh, Fugaku slowed his pace and wrapped Minato's legs around his waist so he could lean down and capture those sweet plump lips.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise before they slowly closed again and kissed back while wrapping his arms around the brunette. It was Fugaku's turn to be surprised, but it only lasted for a few seconds as he tilted his head to the side and nibbled on Minato's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. Minato hesitantly let Fugaku's tongue slide in and play with his, sending pleasureful tingles up and down his body. The slow pace quickened as the kiss deepened.

Fugaku pulled back and gazed down at Minato's flushed and sweaty body. With a smirk, he captured the blond's lips again and pushed his length in as far as he could go and rotated his hips before pulling completely out and thrusting right back in; repeating this process several times. Minato cried out in pleasure in Fugaku's mouth, clawing at the brunette's back. He had to pull his mouth away to gasp when the brunette suddenly began to fuck him hard and fast.

Minato cried out loudly as he felt the heat pool in his groins and ready to be released at any second. Fugaku felt the same and pulled out, flipped Minato onto his stomach, raised the blond's hips, and thrust back in one go. He continued his harsh and quick pace while grabbing onto Minato's ass, groaning as he got closer to orgasming. The new position had the blond's voice raise an octave higher and became more loud.

Skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Minato's cries and Fugaku's grunts while sweat dripped down their bodies. Any servant that was awake could probably hear them down the hall; or with all their noise, they probably forced a couple of housemaids to wake. At one point, Fugaku thought he heard the bedroom door open before quickly shutting. He could be wrong, but if not, there would be a lot of blushing servants tomorrow.

"Fugaku!" Minato cried out while clutching the sheets beneath him. "I'm about to!"

"Me too," Fugaku grunted, feeling the blond suddenly clench around him as Minato came with a loud wail. The brunette gave a few more hard thrusts before coming himself.

The two collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Fugaku slowly rolled off the blond and almost off the bed, pulling out with a wet pop, settling down next to Minato on his side. The younger man was already fast asleep. With a tired sigh, the brunette fell asleep as well.

* * *

Fugaku woke with a start, sitting up and glancing down to his side; Minato was still fast asleep. He jumped off the bed, almost falling face first on the floor, and practically started to pull his hair out as images of last night filled his head. Did he really take advantage of one of his servants last night while he was sleeping? He ran hand down his face as he began to pace around the room.

What was he going to do? What if Minato thought it was all just a dream? Wouldn't that make everything better? No, the younger man would certainly know it wasn't. Even if he did, Fugaku would still have this guilt hanging over him. What would be the blond's reaction to all this? Would he be pissed off as hell? Would he quit? Fugaku didn't even want to think of that possibility.

"You know, you could have just asked to sleep with me instead of molesting me in my sleep."

Fugaku jerked to a stop and spun around to see that Minato had awakened, laying on his side with an elbow pressed against the bed and his head rested in his hand; a small smirk present on his face.

"What?"Fugaku was flabbergasted. Did he just hear the blond right?

"I know you've been sneaking into my room for a while now." He paused and watched the brunette swallow harshly. "You're a difficult man to read; you hide your emotions well. But I know lust and desire when I see it. I saw it the first time I saw you." Minato stood and sauntered over to the dumfounded brunette. "I can't say that I didn't want you back. I knew you wouldn't hold me as long you were still married, I admire you for that." He ran a finger down the older man's shoulder and chest. "But after I heard that the divorce had been finalized, I was actually waiting for you to come to me last night. Yet I feel asleep before you showed up. Though it was a nice surprised waking up like that."

"Uh," was the only thing Fugaku could say as Minato pressed up against him.

"You no longer have to sneak into my room late at night," Minato whispered huskily into the brunette's ear after giving it a lick. "You can do anything you want to me." He reached down and wrapped his hand around the other's growing length.

"Mmm." Fugaku groaned and was about to wrap his arms around the blond when Minato suddenly pulled away with a sickly sweat smile.

"But not right now," the blond sang as he started to dress. "We have kids waiting for us for breakfast." Minato gave the brunette a wink and smirk before disappearing from the room and down the hallway.

Fugaku stood there, looking down at his hands, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. This one took me a while to finish, thanks to a bunch of interruptions! Read and review.**


End file.
